Cangrejo
El '''Cangrejo' (Sidestepper en inglés; ''サイドステッパー Saido Suteppā'' en japonés) es, junto a las Tortugas, uno de los dos enemigos que aparecen en el escenario [[Mario Bros. (escenario)|''Mario Bros.]] de ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. También hacen una aparición en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U como un trofeo del Mundo Smash. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ingresan al escenario a través de una de las dos tuberías que se encuentran en la parte superior de la pantalla y avanzan en línea recta hasta caer a la zona inferior del escenario, en donde saldrán por otras tuberías que se ubican en ese lugar. En caso de toparse con algún obstáculo en su camino, ellos simplemente cambiarán de dirección; si atraviesan la línea límite del escenario, volverán por el otro lado de la pantalla y si chocan contra algún personaje, le infringirán daño. Los Cangrejos aparecen en menor proporción que las Tortugas, pero producen más daños. thumb|left|Una [[Tortuga y un Cangrejo en el escenario Mario Bros.]]En caso de que reciban un golpe, los Cangrejos se mostrarán más enojados y tendrán otra expresión en sus ojos. De recibir otro golpe, quedarán volcados, pasando a convertirse en objetos lanzables. Mientras estén volcados, los cangrejos podrán ser recogidos y lanzados contra otros personajes; en caso de acertar, enviarán al personaje en una trayectoria muy horizontal. Si nadie los coge, pasado un tiempo se levantarán por su cuenta y cambiarán su color. Los cangrejos son inicialmente rojos, pero también pueden cambiar a azules y luego a morados. El color de un cangrejo determina la velocidad con que se moverán y el daño que producirán al embestir a algún jugador, siendo el cangrejo morado el más rápido. Daño El daño que producen los cangrejos no depende de si están sonrientes o enojados, sino del color que estén al momento de golpear al jugador. En caso de ser lanzados, todas los cangrejos hacen el mismo daño, pero su potencia varía de acuerdo a la fuerza con que se lance al cangrejo y la distancia a la que se encuentre el otro personaje. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Cangrejos :Enemigos con forma de crustáceo que Mario y Luigi se encargaban de despachar. Necesitabas atizarlos dos veces por debajo para poder patearlos después, porque el primer golpe solo conseguía que se pusiesen como un basilisco y empezasen a correr como condenados. Al igual que las tortugas, si no los coceabas después de volcarlos ganaban velocidad. :*''NES: Mario Bros.'' :*''GBA: Super Mario Advance'' Inglés :Sidesteppers :Crabby enemies taken on by Mario and Luigi. One bump from below wouldn't flip them over, but rather angered them so they moved faster. These pests had to be bumped twice before they could be upended and kicked off the stage. If left alone after being turned upside down, or if there was one more left, their speed would increase. They went by the basic name of "crabs" in Japan. :*''NES: Mario Bros.'' :*''GBA: Super Mario Advance'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Junto a un trofeo único en la versión para Wii U, los cangrejos aparecen también como en el Mundo Smash, en donde ayudarán a quien los obtenga dándole más velocidad a sus desplazamientos laterales. Descripción del trofeo Versión americana right|90px :Flancogrejos :Los flancogrejos caminan hacia los lados, lo cual no es sorprendente. Aunque quizá Mario se llevó una buena sorpresa la primera vez que los golpeó desde abajo, pues en lugar de quedar patas arriba, ¡van más rápido! Ay, Mario, ¡no los hagas enfadar! Aunque bueno, con otro golpe se calman... y los dejas de cabeza. :*''Arcade: Mario Bros.'' (1983) :*''GBA: Super Mario Advance'' (06/2001) Versión europea :Cangrejos :Dicen que los cangrejos caminan hacia atrás, pero no es cierto; si tienes ocasión de ver a estos en su juego original, sabrás por qué. Puede que Mario se lleve una sorpresa si los golpea desde abajo: en lugar de quedar patas arriba, ¡irán más rápido! Ay, Mario, ¿por qué los haces enfadar? Bueno, con otro golpe se calmarán... o te librarás de ellos. :*''Arcade: Mario Bros. (09-1986) :*''GBA: Super Mario Advance'' (06/2001) Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Elementos de escenarios